This application relates to an aircraft cooling system that combines a vapor cycle, a liquid cycle, and an air cycle.
Aircraft are being provided with more and more auxiliary functions. With these auxiliary functions, cooling loads must be handled.
Modern aircraft are typically provided with an air cycle system which provides cool air. The air is delivered to cabins as breathing air, and to cool electronic equipment, etc. Typically, the air cycle system takes in outside air, cools that air, and then delivers it to its uses.
Separately from the air cycle, aircraft can also have a vapor cycle refrigerant system. The vapor cycle refrigerant system can operate to cool a liquid in a liquid cycle. The liquid is utilized to provide cooling at various loads such as the galley on commercial airlines, or to cool avionics in military aircraft.
To date, aircraft have been provided with separate cooling systems incorporating these three basic systems.